Amor à Deriva
by LeFuri
Summary: Chamando de volta um amor que se foi - Não importa, Não importa quantas vezes... - Continuo batendo em sua janela Como uma linha sendo cortada - Você é puxada pelo cair da noite, Somente você, - Você eu abraço fortemente.
1. Capítulo I - Acaso ou Revés?

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Amor à Deriva**

**Autor: LeFuri**

**Disclaimer:**

\- Obviamente Yu Yu Haksuho não me pertence.

\- A fanfic se inicia após os eventos do penúltimo episódio da série de TV. Episódio 111/112

\- Se você gostou ou não da Fanfic, deixe seu Review, seja ele positivo, negativo ou uma sugestão. Atitudes como essa ajudam com trabalho do escritor.

**Legendas:**

Narração

\- Fala -

"_Pensamento"_

* * *

**Capitulo I – Acaso ou Revés?**

Nuvens negras dançavam vagarosamente no imenso céu avermelhado. Uma simples visão como essa já era suficiente para amedrontar qualquer ser, diferente de um Youkai, que ousasse pisar naquele mundo chamado Makai*. As nuvens negras estavam sempre presentes, não importando em que época vivessem. Já o céu avermelhado, hora tinha uma tonalidade marsala* que se equivalia a noite no Ningenkai*, hora tinha uma tonalidade sangue que se equivalia ao dia. As noites no Makai eram muito frias e os dias eram geralmente calorentos. As florestas se faziam repletas de árvores cujas folhas eram de um verde seco, troncos de um marrom acinzentado. Nada manifestava vida. E ali, no meio daquele ambiente sem vida, um Yokai classe S, de nome Hiei, retornava de mais um dia monótono de Trabalho.

Sentia uma brisa fria trazer seus cabelos negros espetados de um lado para o outro enquanto pisava sobre as folhas caídas no solo. Vestia uma simples blusa preta sem mangas, calça preta presa por amarras vermelhas e uma espécie de coturno, porém sem nenhum tipo de cadarço. Estava entediado com mais um dia de trabalho, já fazia algum tempo que recolhia humanos estúpidos que entravam no Makai por acidente ou com alguma motivação banal, e os devolvia ao Ningenkai. Ao longe no horizonte, o manipulador das chamas negras já conseguia ver a gigantesca fortaleza móvel de Mukuro, local onde esteve vivendo os últimos 6 meses. Após a luta que teve com Mukuro, decidiu alterar seu estilo de vida, talvez a vida de matança e sangue já não fazia mais sentido para si. Mas a verdade é que sentia falta da luta, sentia falta da explosão singular de uma batalha, da satisfação indescritível da vitória e do oponente deitado imóvel sob seu olhar altivo. Lembrou-se dos tempos de time Urameshi e da emoção que vivia a cada luta em que não se sabia que tipo de poder o oponente escondia. De repente um pensamento atravessou sua mente:

Hiei: "_Yusuke... o que aquele desgraçado tem feito aqui no makai?"_

É óbvio que jamais admitiria, mas admirava Yusuke e sua poderosa energia espiritual, só ele poderia vencê-lo novamente em uma luta, além de Mukuro é claro. Se aproximou da entrada da fortaleza móvel e uma enorme porta se abriu. Hiei entrou e seu corpo sumiu em uma grande escuridão, mas ele sabia que estava passando pelo saguão principal, indo em direção aos aposentos de Mukuro. Enquanto passava pelo saguão, incontáveis Yokais que seguiam Mukuro evitavam passar por Hiei, receoso pelo imenso poder do Koorime. Colocou a mão sobre uma espécie de maçaneta e a porta se abriu, logo de frente para a porta estava Mukuro deitada sobre a cama vestindo uma blusa branca e uma calça verde. Estava lendo um livro de capa azul, mas quando ouviu o ruído da porta se abrindo sua atenção voltou-se para Hiei.

Mukuro: - Dia Difícil? – Perguntou Mukuro, mirando Hiei por cima das páginas do livro.

O Yokai das chamas negras, abriu um meio sorriso e sentou-se de frente para Mukuro em uma cadeira de madeira negra, vinda de uma famosa árvore do Makai. Cruzou os braços e respondeu com seu tom de voz indiferente.

Hiei: - Não... Só esse tipo de trabalho que está me cansando. –

Mukuro: - Eu pensava que esse estilo de vida estava te satisfazendo. – Sua expressão transparecia decepção.

Hiei Fechou os olhos e continuou o diálogo com o mesmo tom de voz de indiferença. – Por um tempo me satisfazia, mas eu não sirvo pra isso... –

Um silêncio formou-se, com Mukuro desviando o olhar para um lugar aleatório e Hiei de olhos fechados, como se estivesse em profunda meditação. Desde a batalha que tiveram a relação dos dois tornou-se bem próxima, alcançando um nível de intimidade no qual só os dois poderiam entender os sinais corporais um do outro. Mukuro quebrou o silêncio.

Mukuro: - Quer voltar a vida de matança e sangue? Na luta que tivemos, você se desligou do seu passado... e eu do meu... – Seu tom de voz vacilou nas últimas palavras.

Hiei abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar firme a Mukuro. – Você não passa de uma covarde mentirosa. –

Foi seco em suas palavras como estava acostumado a fazer. – Você nunca se desligou do seu passado. Ainda não consegue evoluir o tipo de relação que nós temos... tudo por conta do seu passado. -

Mukuro repousou o livro em suas mão na cama e fechou o semblante para Hiei. – Porque corromper o tipo de relação que temos? É algo bonito... –

Hiei: - A sua mente é distorcida... a parte intocável do seu corpo, é a parte que estraga sua personalidade... –

O koorime observou detalhadamente o corpo da mulher de cabelos curtos. A parte intocada pelo ácido era realmente de uma beleza magnifica, cabelos ruivos lisos, a pele sedosa, seios grandes e duros. Possuía o nariz fino e pontudo, as maçãs do rosto levemente aparente, o olhar forte e sua boca com lábios finos e delicados. Mas a outra parte era a que mais chamava a atenção de Hiei, mesmo deteriorada pelo ácido, ainda assim as cicatrizes mantinham uma perfeita simetria e harmonia. Não lhe incomodava em nada.

A mente de Mukuro foi invadida pela sensação da dor que sentiu quando jogou ácido em seu próprio corpo, por causa dos abusos que sofreu. As palavras de Hiei eram duras, mas ela já estava acostumada, a algum tempo no passado, ela também foi assim. Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar acumulado nos pulmões.

Mukuro: - Eu não quero, de forma alguma, que essa conversa se torne uma discussão desnecessária entre nós. -

Hiei levantou-se da cadeira e fez menção de sair dos aposentos de Mukuro, porém foi impedido por uma espécie de barreira criada com energia espiritual da youkai de cabelos ruivos.

Hiei: - Rhum... – Soltou um grunhido e voltou seu olhar para Mukuro que estava de joelhos sobre a cama. – Deve ser por essa razão que você não consegue controlar todo seu poder. A sua mente é fraca, não consegue mensurar o tanto de poder que você possui – Abriu um meio sorriso na última palavra.

Mukuro: - Já considerou a possibilidade de que eu, simplesmente, nunca quis usar todo o meu poder? –

Hiei deu de costas, estendeu o braço direito enfaixado e quebrou a barreira de Mukuro sem muito esforço utilizando sua energia espiritual. Caminhou para fora dos aposentos da yokai de cabelos ruivos, que abaixou a cabeça e deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama como um sinal de conformação. Seguiu em direção ao seu alojamento na grande fortaleza móvel. A porta se abriu e ele rapidamente entrou. Retirou sua roupa que estava com cheiro de perfume humano e entrou no chuveiro deixando a forte ducha cair sobre sua cabeça baixa. Visualizou as pedras preciosas que carregava em seu pescoço e a beleza absurda que sustentavam. Suspirou e se perdeu em pensamentos:

Hiei: "_Já faz algum tempo que não vejo aqueles idiotas do ningenkai... como será que estão levando a vida? Nunca pensei que poderia sentir vontade de voltar lá um dia..._"

As gotas de água passavam pelos cabelos negros e escorriam pelo rosto até tocar o chão. Após banhar-se, vestiu algo leve e jogou seu corpo sobre a cama quente, não demorou muito até que seus olhos se fechassem e ele dormisse.

O dia chegou novamente no Makai. Hiei já estava de pé, ao lado do Yokai narigudo, vestindo sua manta negra com o tecido branco em volta do pescoço. Segurava a bainha de sua espada com a mão direita e torcia para que não tivesse algum humano imbecil nas proximidades. Assim o tempo se foi. O céu ia se tornando cor marsala e as nuvens negras tornavam-se cada vez mais negras. A noite dava as boas vindas enquanto Hiei retornava de mais um dia Tedioso. Mas repentinamente ele ouviu algo que com todas as forças desejou não ouvir.

Yokai Narigudo: - Sinto cheiro... sinto cheiro... – Estava inquieto e apontava com o imenso nariz a direção da qual vinha o odor.

Hiei franziu o cenho: - Não brinque comigo seu desgraçado... –

Por um momento ele duvidou, mas pela inquietação do Yokai narigudo percebeu que poderia ser verdade. Pulou do veículo que os carregavam e rumou na direção em que Narigudo havia indicado. Adentrou na floresta silenciosa, o vento remexia as folhas sem vida das arvores e a escuridão dominava o ambiente. Ao longe, o manipulador das chamas negras ouvia risadas e a voz de uma mulher que gritava em negação. Andou mais um pouco à frente na densa floresta e visualizou o corpo de uma mulher próximo ao tronco de uma árvore com três Yokais cercando-a, um era verde e possuía chifres, o segundo era amarelo e tinha 4 braços e o terceiro era também verde e possuía garras e dentes afiados. O de chifres parecia estar rasgando as roupas da mulher. Rapidamente, Hiei acelerou o passo retirando a espada da bainha, investiu contra os Yokais. O Yokai de chifres teve seu pescoço atravessado pela espada, jorrando sangue para todos os lados, o que deixou os outros dois assustados.

Yokai amarelo de 4 braços: - DESGRAÇADO!- Correu na direção de Hiei para atacá-lo, mas lhe restou apenas o tronco retalhado pela espada, separando-o das pernas.

O Yokai verde de dentes afiados observava tudo perplexo, sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo pelo medo da morte iminente. Tentou fugir, mas era tarde demais. O Yokai de cabelos negros o alcançou e atravessou a espada em seu coração, o sangue cobriu a espada e ele a retirou.

Hiei fechou os olhos e guardou sua espada na bainha. Nem conseguiu sentir prazer em uma luta tão fácil, mas sentia satisfação com sua espada cortando a carne do oponente. Então lentamente caminhou na direção da mulher que estava assustada e abraçava as próprias pernas com a cabeça escondida nelas. Ela usava os cabelos azuis presos, tinha parte da calça jeans azul rasgada nas coxas, vestia uma jaqueta marrom e uma blusa vermelha com rasgos na altura dos seios. Ela ouviu os passos leves se aproximar e de forma brusca parar próximo. A mulher tremia esperando a morte, mas a morte não veio. Então vagarosamente suspendeu seu olhar e os orbes azuis encontraram os orbes vermelhos petrificados.

Botan: - Hii... Hiei... –

Hiei: - Idiota... –

**Continua...**

* * *

**Off:**

*Marsala: Cor derivada do vermelho, sendo um tom mais escuro de vermelho.

*Makai: Mundo dos Yokais (mundo das trevas) em Yu Yu Hakusho.

*Ningenkai: Mundo dos humanos em Yu Yu Hakusho.

\- Os capítulos sairão em intervalos de no máximo 15 dias.


	2. Capítulo II - Semelhança ou Diferença?

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Amor à Deriva**

**Autor: LeFuri**

**Disclaimer:**

\- Obviamente Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence.

\- A fanfic se inicia após os eventos do penúltimo episódio da série de TV. Episódio 111/112

\- Se você gostou ou não da Fanfic, deixe seu Review, seja ele positivo, negativo ou uma sugestão. Atitudes como essa ajudam com trabalho do escritor.

**Legendas:**

Narração

\- Fala -

"_Pensamento"_

* * *

**Capitulo II – Semelhança ou Diferença?**

A noite no Makai já era plena, e a escuridão avançava pela floresta. Após as palavras, um vento, forte e gélido, soou alto soprando os cabelo dos dois, sentiram o gélido vento trazer calafrios as suas peles, Botan se incomodou se retraindo, Hiei já estava acostumado. Por um momento, que parecia eterno, eles se encararam, a dona dos orbes azuis claros estava boquiaberta e tremendo de medo, já o dono dos orbes vermelhos a encarava com seriedade e as sobrancelhas cerradas. Ele não entendia como uma mulher do Reikai pudesse ser tão estúpida a ponto de parar no Makai, mas se tratando dela, talvez fosse possível, já que ela não costumava segurar seus impulsos e a maioria deles findavam em insucesso. Botan não se incomodou com o Insulto, já que havia convivido algum tempo com o Yokai das chamas negras.

Botan: - Eu não sou idiota... eu só... – Ela dizia baixo, tentando acertar a ponta do dedo da mão direita na ponta do dedo da mão esquerda. Lembrou-se que não poderia dizer o que pensava interrompendo a si mesma.

Hiei esperou que ela completasse a fala, mas ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e silenciou-se, o que o fez apertar os dentes de impaciência.

Hiei: - Diga de uma vez! Qual o motivo de você estar aqui? Você por acaso se esqueceu que mulheres fracas como você aqui no Makai se tornam brinquedo de Yokai?

A mulher de cabelos azuis continuou em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, se sentia idiota por ter ido até lá, mas ela era assim, impulsiva, corria atrás dos seus objetivos, mesmo que algo aparentasse inalcançável ou simplesmente fosse impossível acontecer. Ela aos poucos levantou a cabeça um pouco corada, os arranhões que sofrera estavam ardendo devido ao vento gélido. Hiei esperava uma resposta impaciente apertando ainda com mais força o cabo da espada que segurava em sua mão direita.

Botan: - Eu... Eu não posso te dizer... Hiei... – _"Burra... Burra... Ele vai me matar..." _Foi o que ela pensou quando terminou de dizer as palavras, foi o melhor que pode dizer diante da situação, mas aquilo não era o suficiente pra ele.

Hiei arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou cair a ponta da espada próximo ao solo, era um sinal de que ele havia desistido de saber qual a motivação dela estar no Makai.

Hiei: - Hum... que infantilidade. – Disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Se aproximou e estendeu a mão esquerda para que Botan pudesse levantar, parecia indefesa demais para se erguer sozinha. Incrédula, ela visualizou a mão próxima do seu rosto e receosa, vagarosamente colocou as ponta dos dedos na palma da mão estendida, a mão dele era quente e ao contrário do que pensava, tinha a pele macia. Hiei apertou os dedos finos com o polegar e a palma da mão, fazendo um movimento puxando-a para si, e aos poucos a mulher foi se erguendo bem próximo à frente de seu corpo. Seus corpos permaneceram frente a frente, muito próximos, ali no meio do nada, o rosto do Yokai dava de frente com o pescoço da guia do Reikai*, sentiram o mútuo calor de seus corpos muito próximos, mesmo diante do frio e da escuridão.

Hiei: - Eu tenho que te levar de volta para o ningenkai... – Disse virando seu corpo e dando de costas para Botan.

Botan: - Eu não vou voltar... – Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, refutando à ideia de voltar.

Hiei: - Rhum... – Sua paciência se esgotava aos poucos. Apertava os dentes uns contra os outros, enquanto pensava na razão de se importar com aquela mulher. A verdade é que não se importava.

Hiei: - Eu não vou desperdiçar meu tempo com você... faça como quiser! – Abriu um meio sorriso se distanciando um pouco da guia espiritual. Ele pôde sentir o corpo dela congelar estagnado, talvez ela não esperasse esse tipo de atitude dele. Talvez a realidade estivesse finalmente atingindo-a.

Botan: - Não me deixe aqui... – Pediu em voz baixa como se estivesse rezando, ou mesmo aceitando a ideia de ter que implorar a presença dele ali. Pensava na probabilidade de sobreviver sozinha naquele mundo escuro e frio.

Ela tinha um sempre um pé atrás pra falar qualquer coisa com ele, sempre medindo as palavras. Com todos ela esbanjava alegria e sorrisos, mas com ele, era diferente. Como poderia ser assim com alguém frio? que nunca sorria plenamente, que só conhecia sangue e luta. Mas Hiei parou, mesmo com a voz tão baixa, ele parou e virou-se para ela em silêncio. As sobrancelhas azuis se arquearam junto com um sorriso que surgiu, ela mal podia acreditar que finalmente aquele teimoso lhe deu ouvidos.

Botan: - Eu preciso de você... – Disse de cabeça baixa, não conseguia encarar os olhos vermelhos do manipulador de chamas negras. Estava extremamente corada e com a voz trêmula. _"Não... Não... O que eu estou fazendo? Ele vai rir da minha cara... eu sou uma idiota..." _ Estava confusa, sua mente dizia o contrário de suas ações.

Hiei: - Morra... – Depois que terminou a palavra, arremessou a espada na direção do rosto da guia espiritual, que ficou perplexa, sem mover um único dedo.

Botan: - ... - A espada seguia rápido em sua direção, mas ela já havia morrido ao término da palavra que Hiei havia dito. Toda sua expectativa, toda sua força de vontade e esperança haviam morrido com aquilo. Era melhor mesmo ter sua cabeça partida pela espada dele. Era melhor aceitar a morte como ele já havia aceitado a muito tempo atrás. A ponta da espada se tornava cada vez mais próxima. E próxima. Era o fim. Mas no último momento, antes de atingir sua cabeça, a espada rumou para esquerda desviando de seu rosto. A espada atingiu a cabeça de um Yokai que iria abocanhar com os dentes afiados o fino pescoço da guia espiritual. O sangue jorrou e respingou no rosto afeminado. Botan cambaleou para frente assustada, mas foi parada por Hiei que colocou a mão sobre seus ombros. Novamente seus olhares se chocaram, o dela tremendo e o dele fixo.

Hiei: - Nós temos que sair daqui... – Olhou por cima dos ombros da mulher de cabelos azuis e viu uma imensa horda de Yokais se aproximando deles. Os demônios possuíam várias formas, amarelos, verdes, com chifres, com garras. Eram muitos. Se ele estivesse sozinho, poderia enfrentá-los facilmente, mas com ela ali. Tudo se tornava difícil.

Botan: - Aham... – Sacudiu a cabeça positivamente pra ele, ainda um pouco desnorteada.

Hiei apressadamente pegou a mão da mulher de cabelos azuis e correu floresta a dentro, passava árvore por árvore, se embrenhando na penumbra.

Botan: _"A mão dele é quente... macia..." _admirou a mão que estava junto a sua. Não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo das passadas, o que tornava a corrida lenta. Não demorou muito para que alguns dos Yokais os alcançassem.

Hiei: - Lenta demais... – Percebeu que os Yokais estavam muito próximos.

Prontamente parou de correr e deu um puxão na mão de Botan que a fez ficar atrás de seu corpo. Com a espada na mão direita desferiu golpes extremamente rápidos, retalhou o primeiro Yokai, o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto, eram muitos, sangue espirrava por todos os lados. Sorrateiramente uma adaga foi atirada por um dos Yokais, distante e escondido na penumbra que as árvores da floresta moldavam.

Botan recuava alguns passos, seu coração batia aceleradamente e sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais ofegante. Percebeu a adaga vindo em sua direção, em uma fração de segundo seu cérebro calculou que seria impossível desviar. A única ação que teve foi reduzir a silhueta de seu corpo e fechar os olhos. Sangue respingou em seu rosto, mas ela não sentiu dor. Ao abrir os olhos, viu o antebraço esquerdo de Hiei a sua frente, perfurado pela adaga.

Botan: - HIEI! - Gritou desesperada olhando perplexa para o antebraço.

O demônio das chamas negras retirou a adaga fincada em seu braço. O sangue foi expelido e começou a escorrer pelo antebraço. Aquela dor não lhe causava qualquer incomodo, nem se comparava a dor que sofrera quando Shigure** implantou o Jagan em sua testa.

Hiei: - Malditos... – Começou a aceitar a possibilidade de ter que usar o truque supremo, as chamas negras mortais.

Hiei: _"Eu me satisfaria ao vê-los queimar, mas acontece que Kurama, Yusuke e aquele imbecil do Kwabara não me deixariam em paz se algo acontecesse com a guia espiritual."_

As chamas negras mortais exigia demais do corpo de seu manipulador e depois de executada, ela traria as mesmas consequências de outrora, quando Hiei utilizou o truque. Seu corpo consequentemente se desligaria em meio a floresta escura e hostil, um prato cheio para os novos Yokais que aparecessem, causando a sua própria morte e a da guia espiritual. Talvez ele não estivesse preocupado consigo, mas ela, ela não poderia morrer ali, por inúmeros motivos que ele considerava fúteis, mas sabia que era importante para outras pessoas. A verdade é que sua cabeça doía só de pensar no quanto o perturbariam.

Diante do antebraço ensanguentado, Botan tentou ignorar o seu pavor, arrancou a fita que prendia seu cabelo amarrando-a no ferimento. Hiei apenas a deixou terminar o curativo improvisado sem esboçar qualquer reação. Rapidamente o tecido Branco tornou-se carmesim, porém o sangue que antes escorria pelo antebraço, agora estava contido pelo tecido. Por culpa dela, ele estava sendo forçado a fazer algo que odiava profundamente, e isso só alimentava a impaciência pelas ações da mulher de cabelos azuis. Os orbes vermelhos alcançaram de relance o rosto pálido afeminado.

Hiei: - Idiota... agora vai ter que usar a sua fita ensanguentada... – abriu um meio sorriso que pela escuridão da floresta não dava para ser visto, mas a guia espiritual pode imaginar. Ela sorriu de forma nervosa vacilando em dizer algumas palavras.

Botan: - E... ela agora é sua... – Mal conseguia falar, estava atônita, não enxergava um palmo a sua frente. Um escuro infinito, frio, Yokais perseguindo-a para matá-la e um aliado que provavelmente não acharia ruim se isso acontecesse. Quando parecia que não poderia piorar, sentiu algo em seu ombro, que começou num movimento leve e terminou em um aperto muito forte. A guia deu um gemido de dor e virou seus olhos para fitar o que estava comprimindo o ombro. Seus olhos se arregalaram, viu uma mão áspera e dura com garras grandes. O coração da mulher de cabelos azuis vacilou uma batida, sua respiração parou e um frio gélido percorreu seus ossos. Talvez aquela fosse a sensação da morte iminente. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar que iria morrer, o braço que comprimia o ombro separou-se do antebraço e um berro alto de dor ecoou pela floresta. A espada de Hiei estava mais uma vez banhada em sangue, enquanto o Yokai que estava atrás de Botan tremia ajoelhado segurando o braço cortado.

Hiei: - Rhum... disfarçou seu cheiro, só pra eu não percebê-lo. – Cravou a espada no peito do Yokai, que sem forças caiu morto no solo. _"Esses desgraçados estão nos cercando..." _ \- Vamos sair daqui... – Pegou firmemente a desnorteada Botan pelo pulso e correu pelo único caminho livre que conseguiu visualizar e nem sentir o mal odor dos Yokais. As pernas da guia espiritual entraram em um ritmo acelerado, quase que arrastada.

Botan: - Espera... Desse jeito eu vou acabar caindo... – A mão do manipulador de chamas negras machucavam seu pulso, mas ela tinha que aguentar, a culpa de tudo era dela. _"Talvez... fosse melhor cair...". _Instantaneamente refutou esse pensamento balançando a cabeça. Não! Estava cansada de ser fraca esse tempo todo. Precisava aguentar. _"Hiei quase perdeu o braço pra me salvar, é o mínimo que posso fazer"_

Eles ultrapassaram várias árvores e algumas pedras grandes pelo caminho, escutavam ao fundo o barulho de galhos se quebrando e de flechas e adagas zunindo em seus ouvidos. A mulher de cabelos azuis respirava freneticamente, estavam correndo a algum tempo, ganharam mais alguns metros e perceberam um descampado em frente com uma luz de cor alaranjada vindo de baixo. Ao se aproximar do local viram suas esperanças se esvair. Estavam no alto de uma colina íngreme e logo abaixo um grande vilarejo silencioso e quieto, com várias estruturas de madeira e luzes alaranjada. Pararam por um segundo sobre a ponta da colina íngreme para avaliar se teriam sucesso em descê-la.

Botan: - Você não está pensando em descer não é? – Perguntou incrédula olhando para o grau de inclinação da colina.

Hiei: - Só existe essa opção, ou você morre... – Deu ênfase na palavra Você. Já que só estava ali por ela.

Botan: - Mas eu vou me quebrar toda. – Agarrou, com as duas mãos, o tecido próximo do pescoço de Hiei, que não esboçou nenhuma reação a não se encará-la, e novamente os orbes azuis trêmulos encontraram os orbes vermelhos.

Hiei: - Idiota... – Agarrou os punhos dela e retirou as mãos de sua roupa, mas dessa vez de forma suave. O solo tremia com a aproximação da Horda Yokai.

Botan: - Eu não consigo. – Dizia em tom de desespero. Mas naquele segundo algo ocorreu, algo que congelou o tempo naquele segundo, que repousou seu coração num misto de paz e felicidade, que expulsou todos os seus pensamentos ruins, que fez com que nada mais tivesse importância, só aquele momento. Hiei passou seus braços pelo abdômen da guia espiritual e acomodou seu rosto acima dos seios dela. Ele a abraçou. Desnorteada e eufórica ela respondeu ao abraço de olhos fechados esperando que seu coração saltasse de sua boca.

Botan: - Hiei... – Não pôde diferenciar se realmente havia dito algo ou se era só sua mente gritando muito alto. _"Talvez nós não sejamos tão diferentes assim..."_

O desejo utópico de Botan rompeu-se. Hiei impulsionou seus pés contra o solo, seus corpos flutuaram no ar unidos e despencou sobre o íngreme da colina. Rolaram colina abaixo chocando-se contra algumas árvores, galhos e arbustos, a união de seus corpos não aguentou os impactos e separaram-se. O corpo de hiei foi parado por uma estrutura de madeira maciça, já o corpo de Botan foi parado pelo tronco de uma árvore no pé da colina.

Botan: - Ai... ahn... – Gemeu de Dor. Suas costas pareciam estar destruídas, haviam hematomas em seus braços e pernas e um corte superficial na testa que preencheu alguns fios dos cabelos azuis em vermelho, porém nada grave. Levantou-se cambaleante procurando por aquele cujo o abraço ainda lhe despertava euforia. Ele estava caído, inconsciente, próximo a uma casa de madeira. Rapidamente ela o alcançou

Botan: - Hiei... Hiei... – Balançava o Yokai das chamas negras freneticamente.

Hiei: - Para de me balançar idiota... – A íris vermelha trêmula encarava Botan. Ela rapidamente retirou as mãos num susto. Com dificuldade, Hiei se reergueu. Um ferimento considerável acima da sobrancelha direita escorria sangue atravessando o olho e a maçã do rosto.

Botan: - Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada obtendo como resposta um aceno positivo.

Hiei: - Vamos... – Ele abriu uma pequena porta ao lado da madeira a qual havia se chocado. Visualizou uma pequena escada, uma luz alaranjada dentro de um recipiente de vidro no centro do cômodo, coisas antigas decoravam o lugar. Uma mesa empoeirada de alquimia, um monte de palha juntas formando um local aconchegante para repousar, uma estante com alguns livros também empoeirados e uma mesa grande com algumas cadeiras inteiras e outras quebradas. Hiei iniciou a descida dos degraus da escada seguido por Botan que fechou a pequena porta.

Hiei: - Não seja desastra... – Não terminou a frase. Seu corpo colapsou e desabou, rolou o resto dos degraus e atingiu o solo. Prontamente a guia espiritual o socorreu.

Hiei: - Frio... - Tremeu, vulnerável. A mulher de cabelos azuis tocou seu rosto.

Botan: - Você está... QUEIMANDO! – Espantou-se sem saber o que fazer.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Off:**

*Reikai: Mundo Espiritual

**Shigure: Cirurgião do Makai e Subordinado de Mukuro.

\- Depois de um tempo considerável está pronto o capitulo 2, espero postar o terceiro em um intervalo de tempo menor.


End file.
